Mail Yaoi: ¡No Rompas la Cadena!
by Akane Black
Summary: Kita & Akane Black's production: OneShot Lime: Un mail cadena solo para homosexuales llega al correo de Yuki. Si a esto le añades que la cadena es una lista de consejos para los Ukes, obtienes a un Shuichi siguiendo todas las instrucciones de la cadena


Gravitation´s Fan Fics

Mail Yaoi¡No Rompas la Cadena!

By Kita and Akane Black

Madre e Hija, Partners, Socias y Locas de Atar

Escritoras pertenecientes a la PROPEDES

**Pro**grama de **Pr**otección al **E**scritor **Des**quiciado

Constancia de Amenaza:

Se advierte que las escritoras de este Fan Fics, las cuales responden a los nombres de Kita y Akane Black, son dos personas (Eh……no estamos seguros de esto, al menos en sus actas de nacimientos sale escrito que son humanas) extremadamente violentas y desequilibradas mentalmente (Solo lean este Fics y lo comprenderán) y responden mal ante las amenazas de muerte, la última persona que las amenazó todavía no recupera del todo la audición debido a las réplicas incesantes que ellas realizaron y ahora esa persona se atiende en la misma consulta del Psiquiatra al cual ellas asisten por ordenes de la suprema corte. También dejamos constancia de que no es fructífero que las demanden por que están en la más absoluta miseria como todo buen otaku y que si tratan de buscarlas para pegarles no las van a encontrar por que las muy cobardes van a salir arrancando suplicando a Kami-Sama por su vida.

Aclaraciones:

Gravitation no pertenece a nosotras, sino a la genialidad de Maki Marukami. Este fics es un mero insulto nada más y aunque nuestro Psiquiatra no nos crea, lo hacemos solo por diversión.

Este fics será un One-Shot (Un solo capítulo) así que no tendrá una continuación, pero si lo que quieres es una continuación de este fics, te recomendamos nuestro Psiquiatra que cobra más barato si van tres a la consulta.

Intento de humor barato, pues ambas estamos en la más absoluta banca rota, debido a que hemos ayudado a enriquecerse a un Psiquiatra.

También, debido a que hacemos competencia para ver quien de las dos es la más pervertida, el fics posee toques muy sutiles de Lime, así que cuidado con lo que vayan a leer.

Por si no te has enterado debido a que vivías dentro de un armario cerrado con candado y acabas de salir de tu claustro, Gravitation es un anime perteneciente a la categoría shonen-ai, o sea, amor entre chicos, así que no encontrarás aquí cabras chicas chillonas ni nada que se le parezca.

Enjoy Yaoi!

Cuatro de la tarde. Aquel era un agradable momento de relajo después de haberse fumado el decimosexto cigarro del día, un momento ideal para realizar un alto en el trabajo e ingresar a internet para revisar su correo privado, no fuera a ser que la editorial le hubiese mandado algún boletín informativo sobre las ventas de sus libros y él no se hubiese enterado de aquello.

Aquel se estaba convirtiendo en el mejor momento del día, sólo en el estudio frente a la laptop, sumergido en un dichoso y casi sepulcral silencio que era interrumpido por el ruido suave del módem de conexión a internet. "Este silencio es relajante…." pensaba Yuki Eiri mientras sacaba el decimoséptimo cigarrillo, "……..Y demasiado bueno para que durase tanto" terminó el hilo de sus pensamientos dejando caer el cigarro aún no pendido cuando escuchó un estruendoso ruido proveniente de la cocina.

¡ESTOY BIEEEEEN!- se apresuró a gritar Shuichi notando que había hecho bastante ruido. Condenado tostador... ¿Qué iba a saber él que no se podían meter frutillas dentro? Con lo que le gustaban las frutillas tostadas...

Baka….- se limitó a murmurar Yuki con voz cancina. Tal vez en esta ocasión si lo ignoraba lo dejaría tranquilo hasta las diez de la noche, aunque el olor a quemado lo inquietara de sobremanera.

Ah, pero ese olor a quemado no se quedó contento con inquietarlo... ¡Claro que no! Ese olor era ambicioso, quería molestarlo todavía más, haciéndose cada vez más fuerte e insoportable... además de llamar la curiosidad del escritor. Aunque éste no se vio en la necesidad de ir a buscar la fuente de su origen, ya que el bendito olor se materializó en...

¡YUUUUUKI!- ...la cabellera rosa de Shuichi... que ahora era más bien un algodón de dulce... o eso parecía.

¿Qué te sucedió?- preguntó Yuki mirándolo con cara de aburrimiento. "Tratándose de Shuichi, esto es un incidente menor" pensó el novelista mientras volvía a depositar su mirada en la pantalla, y de paso ignorando al cantautor, al cual sólo le faltaba el envoltorio para parecer fruta confitada. Miró la pantalla como si se tratase del objeto más fascinante del mundo mientras la página de su correo estaba abriéndose.

¡Eso no importa!- alzó el dedo índice -¡Lo que vengo a decirte es que tu extintor ya no funciona, la tostadora tampoco y necesitamos reabastecernos de frutillas urgentemente porq... woooo¿Qué es eso!- se detuvo viendo por sobre el hombro de Yuki... y ya que estaba allí, pasó sus bracitos alrededor de sus hombros -¿Tienes un correo de Tatsuha? Más vale que no sean esas cochinadas que me manda toooodos los días-

Omitiendo el hecho de que el **Psicópata Sexual** de su hermano le mandaba correos de dudosa reputación a su koib….a su Shui….a su plag…..argh, al algodón de azúcar caminante, e ignorando el hecho que esa era la tercera tostadora que el pelirrosa mandaba al basurero en ese mes, de un solo movimiento se deshizo del abrazo de Shuichi. ¿Qué rayos creía ese baka que estaba haciendo¡Estaba arruinando con una sustancia pegajosa y notoriamente quemada una de sus mejores camisas!

Mi correo privado no es de tu incumbencia- dijo en tono desagradable, sobre todo por que lo que él identificaba como las frutillas que una hora antes se encontraban con buen aspecto dentro del refrigerador y ahora eran esa sustancia color rojo, de consistencia gelatinosa y olor desagradable estaba bajando por su hombro para ir a caer justo a sus pantalones.

¡Oh, qué malo eres Yuki...!- y ahí iban los ya tan usados ojitos de cachorro regañado -¡...snif, fue todo culpa de la tostadora¡Te juro que yo traté de controlarla pero luego escupió las frutillas y yo estaba allí luchando cuando...!- volvió a detenerse, aunque esta vez hubiera estado haciendo mímica de todo -...¿Tatsuha te mandó una cadena?-

Yuki simplemente se limitó a tapar la pantalla de la laptop con su cabeza.

¡Pero anda, Yuki, yo también quiero ver!- y sin mayores reparos en su condición de frutilla fundida se fue a sentar en las piernas del rubio, haciendo mil pucheros más y mirando con curiosidad la pantalla -Estas cadenas son tan... ridículas...- meneó la cabeza sintiéndose muy superior -Yo sólo envío las que dicen que dan mala suerte-

¿Qué es eso de cadena?- preguntó consternado el novelista, el cual en un inútil intento de sacarse a Shuichi de encima y evitar que lo siguiera manchando, había tomado una hoja de la impresora, y con ella se estaba limpiando las frutillas gelatinosas que su amante había esparcido sobre toda su ropa.

…Eso bastó para que Shuichi tomara su pose de 'esto es serio' y mirara a Yuki directamente a los ojos –¿No… sabes lo que es una cadena? …Yuki… tú… ¡No sabes lo que es una cadena?-

Ya te dije que no se lo que es una cadena- respondió Yuki exasperado, intentando por todos los medios posibles tirar a Shuichi al suelo, lo cual no pudo conseguir debido a que las frutillas fundidas en la tostadora se solidificaron uniendo las ropas de ambos.

El pelirrosa notó aquel pequeño detalle, considerándolo… -¡Es el amor que nos uneeee!- …eso. Pero la expresión embelesada no le duró mucho –Volviendo a lo importante… ¡YUKI!- gritó como si no estuviera a cinco centímetros de él… pegado a cinco centímetros de él… -¡Una cadena es un mail que se manda todo el mundo¡Por eso ca-de-na¡No se rompe¡Tienes que leerla completa y re-enviarla a todos tus amigos para que ellos las lean, las manden a sus amigos y estos a sus amigos y todos a sus amigos para que ellos te las devuelvan y así todos se fastidien la existencia por los siglos, de los siglos, amén, hasta que el Internet muera!- …tomó aire.

¿Y eso qué tiene de interesante?- preguntó Yuki tapándose los oídos con sus manos debido al griterío del cantautor, resignándose a tenerlo pegado a sus piernas.

Nada…- se encogió de hombros -¡Pero hay que hacerlo¿Sabes cuántas maldiciones te pueden llegar si no lo envías?- y esa era la cara de pánico de Shuichi -¡Son historias reales¡Hay gente que le han pasado cosas muy malas¡Como ese sujeto en Santiago de Chile que no mandó una cadena y cuando iba caminando un perro lo confundió con un hidrante y después, al estarse limpiando, lo atropellaron en la esquina de la carretera y cuando trató de llamar con su celular a una ambulancia descubrió que ya se le había acabado su tarjeta al conversar la noche anterior con su novia¡Podría pasarte a ti!-

Yuki escuchaba lo que decía Shuichi y no conseguía creerlo. Esas cadenas eran un montón de charlatanería barata, y lo peor de todo es que Shuichi parecía más que convencido de que toda aquella farsa era cierta.

Muy a su pesar, tomó el mouse y con una cara que envidiaría cualquier monstruo de película de terror presionó el link para abrir el correo. Con lo supersticioso que resultó ser Shuichi, era mejor ceder ante el capricho del pelirrosa o aguantar hasta la noche que hablara sin parar sobre las maldiciones de los mail cadenas hasta que pudiera hacerlo callar con métodos no muy convencionales.

¡YUKI!- exclamó feliz Shuichi cuando vio el mail abierto

El novelista chistó su lengua en señal de desaprobación, pero aún así, juntando su cabeza a la de Shuichi comenzó a leer el contenido del mail que le había mandado el sexópata de su hermano.

Mail Cadena, "Las maravillosas, encantadoras, suaves, lindas, reconfortantes, armónicas, bellas, majestuosas, excitantes, románticas y expectantes sensaciones de un Uke cuando está total, completa y perdidamente enamorado de un Seme¡Qué maravilloso y excesivamente dulce es el amor!"

Esta cadena es **REAL**, y si no fuera real no nos hubiésemos tomado la molestia en escribirla en un correo ni menos en mandarla a través de internet.

Por medio de internet, esta cadena ha dado la vuelta al mundo 48.567 veces y ha sido traducida a más de 962 idiomas.

Si rompes esta cadena tendrás mala suerte. Muchas personas que la han roto han tenido mala suerte, tanta mala suerte que han terminado escribiendo fan fics o peor aún, leyendo fan fics. Es más, tu mala suerte ya ha comenzado desde que comenzaste a leer esta cadena.

Pero si sigues las instrucciones y lees atentamente esta cadena, pues tu mala suerte desaparecerá y volverás a ser una persona normal si eres un Seme, pero si eres un Uke, cosas maravillosas te sucederán.

Hubo un otaku que se olvidó de mandar esta cadena cuando revisó su correo en la mañana y cuando llegó al cosplay el mismo día en la tarde, se dio cuenta que otros tres sujetos llevaban su mismo disfraz.

Otro otaku que no creyó en la maldición de esta cadena, la ignoró y la borró de su correo y cuando fue a la convención semanal de anime en vez de dar "Tsubasa Chronicle" dieron "Captain Tsubasa" y no pudo conseguir que le devolvieran el dinero de su entrada, a pesar que ese anime ya lo había visto.

Un Uke que no le prestó importancia a esta cadena, al siguiente día su amante lo dejó por la super modelo que acababa de mudarse a la casa del frente. El Uke ante esta mala suerte decidió mandar la cadena y resultó ser que la super modelo era la hermana pequeña de su koibito y había pasado la noche con ella para ayudarle con la mudanza.

A una chica llamada Kita le llegó por error, y por no reenviar esta cadena, justo cuando estaba tomando el avión para viajar a Tokio, Japón, la detuvieron en policía internacional, porque la confundieron con la mejor amiga de Osama Bin Laden; resultado: pasó toda la noche del viernes encerrada en su casa escribiendo porquerías de fics.

Un Seme, en forma de venganza, le mandó esta cadena a una tal Akane Black, esperando que la mala suerte la afectara a ella. Como la chica ignoró rotundamente la cadena y no la reenvió, cuando fue a comprar mangas yaoi se le perdió la mitad del dinero, así que no pudo comprar todo lo que quería, y cuando iba saliendo de la tienda la alarma sonó y como también se le perdió la boleta, el guardia creyó que era una ladrona y llamó a la policía, y la chica terminó en la cárcel.

Un Uke, que se tomó a la ligera la cadena, la leyó a la mitad, se aburrió y borró el correo. En menos de 5 minutos, mientras iba al baño, su hermano pequeño entró en la computadora y abrió el archivo donde él bajaba de internet todos los mangas hard yaoi y el pequeño no contento con descubrir el secreto de su hermano mayor, fue donde su madre y le preguntó que era lo que estaban haciendo esos dos hombres dibujados en la computadora. Resultado, el Uke terminó asistiendo a un Psicoterapeuta familiar, en un vano intento de la madre por sacarle lo gay a su hijo.

Así que sigue leyendo hasta el final esta cadena y por ningún motivo olvides seguir las instrucciones hasta al final sino quieres que la mala suerte te persiga, te atrape y te vuelva la vida miserable.

Esta cadena fue escrita en el año 3200 antes de Cristo por los Sumerios en Babilonia y se escribía en tabillas de barro, en el 1501 antes de Cristo, esta cadena llegó a manos de la reina Hatsepsut, la cual la mandó a escribir en papiro. En el año 1425 antes de Cristo, se encontró esta cadena entre las ruinas del palacio de Cnossos en Creta y de ahí se extendió por todo occidente, llegando a Troya por medio de Aquiles y a la isla Lebos por medio de la poetisa Safo. Luego se extendió a Roma, y llegó a Cartago en manos de Escipión en las guerras Púnicas. Luego esta cadena pasó a manos de Constantino y se difundió por todo el Imperio Romano hasta llegar a manos de Carlo Magno, el cual la mandó a Bizancio y ahí se extendió por todo oriente. Luego llegó a manos de Napoleón, por que Rousseau la guardó durante la revolución francesa. Después Hitler quiso ponerla de en su libro mi lucha, pero sus consejeros no lo dejaron y después el Opus Dei la enterró dentro de un cofre en el patio trasero del Vaticano para que nadie más pudiera leerla, hasta que en 1997 Bill Gates, haciendo de turista en el Vaticano, encontró la cadena por que su perro Chihuahua la desenterró, y la subió a internet.

Cosas horribles te pasarán si no sigues leyendo. No arriesgues tu vida en vano. Es mejor prevenir que curar o pagar tu entierro por adelantado. Así que no seas tan baka y sigue leyendo.

Reglas y mandamientos del amor Yaoi:

Los besos:

Si un Seme te mira directo a los ojos: Tú le atraes, pero nunca lo confesará

Si un Seme te besa en la mejilla: Le gustas, pero nunca lo confesará

Si un Seme te besa en la boca: Te ama, pero nunca lo confesará

Si un Seme te besa en el cuello: Te desea, pero nunca lo confesará

SI un Seme te besa en la oreja: Te quiere hacer suyo, y lo más probable es que así suceda.

Si un Seme te besa en las caderas¡¡Arranca! Te quiere violar.

Si un Seme te besa el cabello: Piensa que te hace falta una ducha, y te lo VA a decir.

Los 10 mandamientos del Uke:

Salta a los brazos de un Seme y cuélgate de su cuello cada vez que tengas la oportunidad, por que puede que no haya una próxima.

Di siempre 'no' por mucho que quieras decir 'sí'.

Si tu Seme se enoja contigo, toma el próximo vuelo a Groelandia, aprovechas de visitar a Papa Noel y vuelve a la casa de tu Koi dentro de dos semanas.

Llora aunque no te duela, sabes que a tu Seme le encanta.

Aunque sepas cocinar, finge que no sabes, quema todo lo que eches en una olla y condimenta mal todo. Verás como te consiente tu Seme cocinándote todos los días.

Si la primera vez que te acuestas con tu Seme, en realidad no es precisamente tu primera vez¡MIENTE!

Aunque tengas un doctorado en Astrofísica, finge que no sabes por que amanece y anochece todos los días. Tu Seme será sobre protector contigo si piensa que tú eres un baka.

Si tu Seme quiere someterte a una sesión de Sadomasoquismo, pone la máxima resistencia al acto en sí, aunque te mueras de la curiosidad o te agrade el SadoMaso.

Si tu Seme termina contigo, llora, patalea, persíguelo, acósalo y amenaza con suicidarte si no vuelve contigo.

Todo lo que diga tu Seme está perfecto y punto. NUNCA le discutas algo.

Los 7 consejos capitales para un Uke:

Lujuria: Por mucho que quieras repetir, siempre finge que no quieres más.

Pereza: Siempre abraza a tu Seme para que este no pueda salir temprano de la cama.

Ira: Si tu Seme esta enojado o más ¡Desaparece de su vista!.

Gula: NUNCA toques los pastelillos que guarda tu Seme en el refrigerador.

Envidia: Nunca envidies al Seme de tu amigo.

Avaricia: No tengas más de un Seme.

Soberbia: Nunca seas más soberbio que tu Seme.

Y recuerda siempre joven Uke:

A peach is a peach

A plum is a plum,

A fuck isn't a fuck

Without some dick.

So open up your legs

close your eyes,

and give your hips

some exercise!

(Traducción)

Un durazno es un durazno  
Una ciruela es una ciruela.  
Un beso no es un beso

Sin un poco de lengua

Así que abre tu boca  
Y dale a tu lengua  
Un poco de ejercitación!  
(Suena mejor en inglés no?)

Razones del por que a los Uke les gustan tanto los Seme:

1) Por lo lindos que se ven los Seme cuando están dormidos.

2) Por los sorpresivos besos que da un Seme después de una pelea con su Uke.

3) Por lo sexy que se pueden llegar a ver con un látigo en la mano.

4) Por la forma en que te abraza o te manda a freír espárragos cada vez que te ven llorar.

5) Por el tono de voz que usan para decirte que te odian y que van a cambiar de número de teléfono y apartamento.

6) Por la forma en la que salen perfectamente arreglados de casa sin avisarte a donde van.

7) Por esa forma tan sutil de decirte que quieren sexo arrojándote a la cama con agresividad.

8) Por la forma en la que se muestran indiferentes cuando tú le declaras tu amor.

9) Por esa increíble manera que tienen de pasarte por alto aunque lleves un letrero que diga: 'HAZME CASO'.

10) Por la forma en la que te golpean diariamente.

11) Por la forma en que te ignoran cuando les dices "Te Amo".

12) Por como usan tu cabeza para apoyar su taza de café.

13) Por la delicadeza con que te echan a patadas de la cama por la mañana.

14) Por la forma en que te destapan en la cama en mitad de la noche.

15) Por la forma fría con la cual ignoran tus berrinches.

16) Por el ingenio que tienen para inventar algo a último minuto siendo que ya te diste cuenta que olvidó tu cumpleaños.

17) Por la forma en que siempre lucen extremadamente guapos sin importar lo que lleven puesto o lo que no lleven puesto.

18) Por la forma en que NO te extrañan en la casa.

19) Por la forma en que SI te necesitan en la cama.

20) Por la forma en que ignoran cuando dices ¡Me duele!.

21) Por la forma en que tus lágrimas le hacen querer violarte y lloras con más ganas cuando te mete los dedos de forma salvaje, no importándole si lo amas, si lo deseas o si sientes en ese minuto que te vas a morir. Y como la forma en la cual se excita cuando te oye gritar del dolor te hace olvidar todo lo que estas sufriendo… cuando logras ver sus ojos llenos de lujuria entre las lágrimas… lujuria que tú estas provocando. Y si bien a él no le importa el estado en el cual se encuentran tus caderas, o la condición en la cual está dejando tu pobre entrada debido a su infrenable apetito sexual compulsivo, que satisface sin reparos, o en el daño que te hace mientras grita salvajemente tu nombre en cada energética embestida que te da y tú reprimes los deseos de sacártelo de encima y gimes de dolor, con tal de sentir al final sus brazos alrededor de tu espalda y su aliento tibio y rítmico en tu cuello… encontrándole sentido a la vida cuando te acurrucas en su pecho y puedes oír con claridad cómo late desenfrenadamente su corazón mientras acaricia suavemente tus cabellos para luego separarse bruscamente de ti y darse media vuelta, para quedarse profundamente dormido, ignorándote por completo como siempre.

Para poder escapar de la mala suerte debes enviar esta cadena a 100 personas en los próximos 10 minutos (O dejar un Review y recomendar el fics a 3 de tus amigos)

Recuerda, todo esto es real. Las historias contadas son reales y te podría pasar a ti.

Si eres un Seme, reenvía esta cadena a las 100 personas y no tendrás mala suerte, así que deja de poner la cara de idiota que ahora tienes y comienza a enviar los mail (O comienza a escribir el review) pero si eres un Uke, además de reenviar esta cadena (O escribir el review) puedes pedir un deseo.

¡SI! Promoción única para Ukes, la cual es intransferible.

Así que si eres un Uke y estás leyendo esto, di en voz alta el nombre de tu Seme y tendrán una ardiente noche de sexo salvaje.

Si rompes esta cadena algo terrible, maléfico y espeluznante te pasará, sino la rompes nada te pasará y si eres un Uke algo MUY bueno te sucederá.

Fin de la cadena.

¡YUKI EIRI!- el increíble grito de Shuichi interrumpió la densa atmósfera de patetismo que se había creado en torno al laptop mientras leían el e-Mail... Yuki no podía creer la cara de pelmazo que tenía... Que curiosamente le recordaba a la expresión que había puesto al gritar de igual manera su nombre en cierto programa de concursos en el que había participado tiempo atrás...

¿Se puede saber por qué rayos gritaste Shuichi?- preguntó Yuki al borde del ataque de nervios, con un curioso tic en el ojo derecho que hacía juego con el temblor de sus manos, las cuales se crispaban de la rabia contenida.

El pequeño pelirrosa comenzó a jugar con sus dedos índices -Porque... en la cadena lo decía... y yo... este... bueno... pues...-

Y eso fue lo último que aguantó Yuki. Sacando fuerzas de quién sabe donde, tomó a Shuichi por las caderas y de un solo empujón lo despejó de sus piernas, cayendo el vocalista de Bad Luck al suelo acompañado por una parte del pantalón de Yuki pegada en su trasero, rompiendo así la prenda de vestir del novelista.

Ya en el suelo se llevó él un dedo a los labios y miró al rubio con expresión cándida -Yuuuuki¿Es eso una insinuación?-

¡Baka!- le gritó mientras lo miraba por última vez -Voy a estar en el dormitorio cambiándome la ropa que acabas de romperme- dijo Yuki caminando, dándole a la espalda a Shuichi mientras los restos de su pantalones caían libremente por sus piernas –Y si te oigo decir algo más sobre esa famosa cadena vas a dormir en el balcón- y diciendo lo último ingresó a su dormitorio mientras daba un fuerte portazo.

Shuichi se quedó en el suelo meditando sobre su patética existencia y preguntándose por qué sería que Yuki lo trataba así si él lo quería tanto... Encontrando una respuesta inmediata en... -¡LA CADEN...!- se tapó la boca -¡La cadena!- volvió a decir en un susurro, no quería dormir en el balcón.

Se acercó recelosamente al laptop y mandó la cadena a toda la libreta de direcciones del rubio¿Qué le importaba a él si los de la editorial lo miraban raro al día siguiente¡Era su relación la que estaba en juego! -Esto tiene que funcionar... ¡Soy un buen Uke!-

Y no había pasado ni siquiera un minuto después que Shuichi reenviara la cadena a toda la libreta de direcciones de Yuki, cuando se escuchó un grito de auxilio proveniente desde el dormitorio.

¡SHUICHI¡¡AYÚDAME¡¡SE ME PEGO LA ROPA INTERIOR AL CUERPO Y NO ME LA PUEDO SACAR!-

Funciona- murmuró por lo bajo Shuichi, no fuera que Yuki lo escuchara hablar sobre la cadena.

¡YA VOY YUUUUKIIIIIIII!- gritó Shuichi mientras se dirigía al dormitorio mientras una mirada perversa se apoderaba de sus ojos y una sonrisa llena de lujuria cubría su cara.

…Y después de esta curiosa escena, se preguntaran… ¿Qué pasó con el maldito infame que envió en primer lugar esta cadena? (Aparte de¿Qué rayos hace el psiquiatra de este par de locas en vez de cumplir su trabajo de mantenerlas lejos de la sociedad?) Pues, les tenemos la respuesta para la primera, por que la segunda está siendo respondida en tribunales…

_En el templo Uesugi…_

Frente a la computadora de su padre, Tatsuha intentaba vanamente ingresar a una página porno que le habían recomendado unos compañeros del instituto. Su padre, desde que lo había descubierto bajando películas XXX en su computadora, había bloqueado ese tipo de páginas web, así que, sin mayores posibilidades de entretenimiento (Es decir, es un adolescente en un Templo¿Qué esperaban?) el moreno se decidió a escribir una estúpida cadena para fastidiarle la existencia a su hermanito.

Claro que él no la hizo solo (Si es un idi… es decir… no, no tiene arreglo), tomó como molde otra cadena que le había enviado una de sus tantas enamoradas en algún momento (Será tonto, pero tiene buena facha). Interna y externamente no podía parar de reír al pensar en la cara de su hermano y, si tenía suerte, la de su cuñadín.

Hasta que sorpresivamente apareció, mediante su programa de mensajería on-line un aviso de que tenía un mail. Lo abrió inmediatamente debido a que la persona que lo había enviado era su hermano. –Tal vez es una amenaza de muerte por mandarle la cadena- dijo en voz alta para si mismo mientras abría el correo. No pudo aguantarse, el solo hecho de recordar, nuevamente, la cadena que se había inventado, comenzó a reírse compulsivamente.

Revisó el mail. Era la cadena, la cual le había sido reenviada. Tanta era su risa que ahora estaba llorando. El mail había sido reenviado a 124 personas. A Tatsuha le dolía estómago de tanto reírse. La cadena había sido enviada a Tohma, Hiroshi, Suguru, Sakano, Mr K, Ryuichi, el dueño de la editorial de Yuki y a 117 personas más. Tatsuha se tiró al piso a reírse, con unas sonoras carcajadas que se escuchaban por todo el templo.

¡TATSUHA¡¡PARA EL ESCÁNDALO!- gritó bien fuerte el padre de Tatsuha al entrar en la habitación para hacerse escuchar. El moreno, ignorando por completo a su padre, seguía revolcándose por el suelo, riéndose sin parar.

–Eh dicho que pares de reírte- exclamó el monje budista mientras su hijo golpeaba con su puño el suelo sin dejar de reírse.

Ante el hecho de que estaba siendo ignorado completamente por su hijo menor, el monje budista se acercó a la computadora, con la seria intención de golpear a su hijo con el teclado, cuando el contenido del mail le llamó la atención. Con las carcajadas de Tatsuha de fondo, el monje rápidamente leyó el mail cadena. El contenido de este no le agradó para nada.

¡TATSUHA!- gritó como un ogro el monje -¡PORNOGRAFÍA, ESTO ES PORNOGRAFÍA!-

La risa paró al instante. Tatsuha se dio cuenta que su padre había leído el mail cadena que había inventado. El joven monje palideció notoriamente.

¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO!- Exclamó el padre. Al hijo el don de hablar se le extravió inoportunamente.

¡TE VOY A CASTIGAR TATSUHA!- Amenazó el monje.

Pe-pero papá……es que yo…..verás….- comenzó a balbucear Tatsuha.

¡NADA DE PEROS!- gritó fuera de si el padre de Tatsuha. -¡TE VOY A CONFISCAR TODOS TUS VIDEOS DE ESA COCHINA BANDA¡SEGURO QUE TE INCITARON A ENVIAR ESO¡Y TODAS LAS FOTOS DE ESE DEGENERADO DEL PELUCHE ROSA SE VAN A LA FOGATA!-

Y antes de que Tatsuha pudiera explicarle la situación a su progenitor o pudiera detenerle, el monje budista salió de la habitación en dirección al dormitorio de su hijo menor.

NOOOOO, las fotos de my honey Ryuichi NOOOOOOOO- exclamó vehementemente Tatsuha, mientras salía como alma que se la lleva el demonio de la habitación, en un desesperado intento de salvar algo de su preciada colección.

Fin

Notas de las Autoras:

Las cuales tienen puestos chalecos anti balas y están escondidas en un bunker militar perdido en el desierto.

Akane Black: Si están leyendo esto, es por que realmente tienen aguante para tanta comedia barata uu. Bueno, primero que nada, este fics surgió por una cadena que me mandó mi amiga Chiby Rin San, así que si buscan un culpable¡¡Es ella! Y yo me lavo las manos con agua purificada y jabón antiséptico. Y por esta misma razón, este fics está dedicado a Chiby, debido a que justo el día en que se terminó de redactar este fics, ella está de cumpleaños. ¡Feliz cumpleaños amiga mía! Y a ver cuando pasamos otro año nuevo conversando sobre Yaoi y viendo anime jajajajaja. Bueno, que tenga un muy feliz cumpleaños y espero que este humilde presente sea de su agrado.

También quiero agradecer a la Kita por unirse en esta noble cruzada por crear este fics. o Nunca me había reído tanto en la redacción de un fics. Muchas gracias Kita y espero poder volver a escribir junto contigo nuevamente (Si es que no nos matan primero por la redacción de este) Mi´ja la kelo muxo y espero que la haya pasado tan bien como yo creando este fics.

Y a todo aquel que tuvo la paciencia de leer todo esto. Muchas gracias por preferirnos. Dewa mata y ahí nos vemos.

Kita-chan: o alguien todavía? Asegurándose de que no hay francotiradores n.n aquí estamos! Como nunca nos habían visto! Akane y Kita QQ juntas! Escribiendo teclado a teclado, pantalla a pantalla, cabezazo a cabezazo! Eh... no me culpen, cerebro de calcetín enfrutillado w El punto es que adoré este fic, a pesar de lo raro... Pero fue increíble trabajar con mi maire o aunque sea una incestuosa... 99 oh¿quién dijo eso? Yo no - Bieeeen, déjen reviews o les caerá la maldición china! Saludos a quién sea que esté de cumple... (que no se acerque mucho a mi maire ¬¬) y saludos a... no sé, los que quieran saludos! VIVAAAA! Ah, le mando saludos a Kary y Noi-sama en especial - si llegan a leer esto! Gracias, esposa mía... algún día lograré terminar tu fic TwT y Noi-sama... mi worst cyber-lover... nunca olvidaré el peor cyber-sex de mi vida... Eso, las dejo chicuelas... No, mentira! D las voy a torturar con más discursos de... OO es eso un francotirador! Kyaaaaaah! O sale corriendo


End file.
